A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary powered drive systems for operating and/or manipulating a surgical device. In many instances the surgical devices include a powered handle assembly, which is reusable, and a disposable end effector or the like that is selectively connected to the powered handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the end effector following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances, sterilized for re-use.
Many of the existing end effectors for use with many of the existing powered surgical devices and/or handle assemblies are driven by a linear force. For examples, end effectors for performing endo-gastrointestinal anastomosis procedures, end-to-end anastomosis procedures and transverse anastomosis procedures, each typically require a linear driving force in order to be operated. As such, these end effectors are not compatible with surgical devices and/or handle assemblies that use a rotary motion to deliver power or the like.
In order to make the linear driven end effectors compatible with powered surgical devices and/or handle assemblies that use a rotary motion to deliver power, adapters and/or adapter assemblies are used to interface between and interconnect the linear driven end effectors with the powered rotary driven surgical devices and/or handle assemblies. For example, in a motor powered stapling device, a lead screw/nut assembly is used to convert rotary motor torque to linear force. This linear force is used for clamping jaws of the stapling device and advancing a wedge to advance the staple pusher to form staples. In a motor powered articulating stapling device, it is desirable to place the lead screw in front of the articulation joint. Linear force, however, is difficult to pass through a bend (e.g., a 90° bend) in the articulation joint without significant losses and increased torque is needed through the articulation joint to perform the clamping and/or stapling operation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a powered rotary driven surgical device that requires less torque through an articulation joint to drive a linear driven end effector to minimize wear and to extend the usable life of the surgical device.